justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Nitro Bot
(Ubisoft Club) (Kids Mode) |artist = Sentai Express |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 2 3 (Xbox 360/Xbox One/PS4 (Camera) versions) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Burnt Sienna Kids Mode Ochre Yellow |pc = / |gc = Black/Red |lc = |nowc = RobotRock |pictos= 95 |audio = |perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIZJKIlKtbE}} "Nitro Bot" by Sentai Express is featured on , (as a Ubisoft Club exclusive), , , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both references to Japanese and : P1 P1 is a robot who alludes to Gundam and Tokusatsu robots. The dancer has a large robot arm on his right hand, as well as a red helmet, black chestpiece, and black and red legpieces. P2 P2 looks similar to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She has cyan hair, a head piece similar to cat ears, and a yellow Plugsuit with red caps at the joints. Robotrock coach 1 big.png|P1 Robotrock coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is set in a futuristic city with sky-high buildings, comic billboards, and a typical Anime-style secret base. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Move 1: Move your arms front to back for both coaches at the start of the first chorus. Gold Move 2: P1, lift your arms as if to flex your muscles. P2, point to the floor using your right arm whilst putting your left hand on your hips and putting your right leg in front of your left leg. This is the final move of the routine. Robotrock gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Robotrock gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Robotrock gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Robotrock gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Nitro Bot is featured in the following Mashups: * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) * Till I Find You (Duet) Appearances in Playlists Nitro Bot appears in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs K-R * Duets ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * All Songs K-R * Duets * Just Dance 2014 Trivia *''Nitro Bot'' is the second song by Sentai Express, after Spectronizer. Out of the two songs, however, Nitro Bot ''is mainly instrumental with some English vocals while ''Spectronizer is performed in Japanese. **The four dancers from Spectronizer make a cameo appearance on the electric billboards in the background. **Both Spectronizer ''and ''Nitro Bot appear in a total of four games each. *The signs contain Japanese words, which are (ice-cream), and (an old-fashioned word for "everything"). * On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera) versions of Just Dance 2014, on the first Gold Move, the score will present "YEAH!" or "X''" twice, but it will not be worth more points. That routine would have got 3 Gold Moves. This was fixed in later games. * Ironically, despite having a Japanese theme, ''Nitro Bot does not make an appearance in . ** However, it appears in the Chinese version of , in place of Till I Find You and Papaoutai. * This is the second time in the series in which a song makes a comeback on a main game, but not as a DLC. The other time was Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), but that is only the case in the PAL region. * Nitro Bot makes a (likely unintentional) reference to . * In the files of and beyond, the song is called "RobotRock" instead of "NitroBot", which means it was meant to be Robot Rock. ** It was discovered that Robot Rock by Daft Punk matches the choreography and fans have speculated that this choreography was originally meant for Robot Rock. * Part of the routine was shown in an episode of the fourteenth season of Canadian TV show Degrassi. https://youtu.be/S8w3CerrqTk?t=16m40s * In the short extraction for this song from a mashup, the dancers only have the black solid border around them instead of the white glow from the full routine. * When P1 walks behind P2 the second time, an incorrect pictogram appears. * On the seventh generation versions of , P1's avatar can be unlocked by reaching Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. *Player 1 slightly resembles the Great Sword Man Zubaan from Gogo Sentai Boukenger from the Super Sentai series where the name and the dance was referenced from. * Nitro Bot was used in the promotional trailer for ''Just Dance'' World Cup 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWPAW1h1Xt8 * A few pictograms for this routine portray P2's pose for both of the dancers. Gallery Game Files Robotrock cover generic.png|''Nitro Bot'' RobotRock cover albumcoach.png| albumcoach Robotrock_cover_albumbkg.png|album bkg Robotrock cover.png| / cover Robotrock cover@2x.jpg| cover Robotrock cover@2x zh2.png| cover Robotrock p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1's avatar Robotrock p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2's avatar Robotrock p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1's avatar Robotrock p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2's avatar Robotrock p1 golden ava.png|P1's golden avatar Robotrock p1 diamond ava.png|P1's diamond avatar Robotrock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Robotrock p2 remade ava.png|P2's remade avatar in In-Game Screenshots Robotrock jd2014 menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' on the menu Robotrock jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Robotrock jd2014 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Robotrock jd2014 score.png| scoring screen Robotrock jd2015 menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' on the menu Robotrock jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Robotrock jd2015 score.png| scoring screen Robotrock jd2016 menuprogression.gif|''Nitro Bot'' on the menu (2016) Robotrock zh menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' ( ) on the menu Robotrock jd2017 menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' on the menu (2017) Robotrock jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Robotrock jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Robotrock jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Robotrock jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Robotrock jd2018 kids menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Robotrock jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Robotrock jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Robotrock jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Content Robotrock uplay reward.png|The Uplay advertisement https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fupKfi03CdU Robotrock promo coach p1.png|Artwork (P1) Robotrock promo coach p2.jpg|Artwork (P2) Beta Elements Robotrock beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Others Robotrock background.jpg|Background Robotrock reward.jpg|Reward image Videos Official Audio Nitro Bot (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2014 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2015 Nitro Bot - Just Dance Now Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2016 Nitro Bot - 舞力全开：活力派 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2017 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2018 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Extractions Nitro Bot - Sentai Express Just Dance 2014 Extraction HD References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Sentai Express Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable